inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Harō To Akuma
Hiya, guys! Well, I'm super-special-awesomely bored and feel like writing a one-shot. If you guys read the Kira Kyandi page, you'll know that when 'Yami Akuma' takes over - she's a murderer. I thought it'd be pretty cool and less boring to write a murder fanfic~ Hopefull this'll be better than my pathetic attempts at comedy. Warning Gouenji fans! - He is killed in this fanfic, so beware! Also, this may be a bit brutal, (like Yuuka seeing or something like that) I'm in a pretty p!ssed off mood~ In her page, it says she kills Gouenji because she wanted Hiroto to be with Endou - so this is based on that~ The title translates to - 'Devil With a Halo' Anyway, enjoy~ Characters Kira Kyandi / Yami Akuma Gouenji Shuuya Endou Mamoru Kiyama Hiroto Kino Aki Raimon Natsumi Kira Seijirou (Mentioned) Kira Hitomiko Story "Alright, minna!" Aki yelled to the team of Inazuma Japan "Practice is over! Remember to drink a lot!" "Endou-kun" Natsumi smiled sweetly, approaching the enthusiastic captain "Here's your drink" Endou didn't turn around - he was deep in conversation with Goeunji. "Thanks, Matsuni" Endou said vaguely, grabbing the bottle from her. She walked away, feeling quite hurt "Matsuni" she whimpered, fighting back tears "He doesn't even know my name..." Hiroto had noticed Endou forgetting Natsumi's name, and decided to try himself "Endou-kun" he smiled, walking up to Endou "You forgot your gloves on the bench over there" "Oh, give 'em" Endou said, snatching the gloves from Hiroto. Hiroto stared, fazed by the suddenly cruel boy "Is there a reason you're lingering? Go do stuff stupid orphans do" Endou snapped, stabbing Hiroto through the heart with his words. Hiroto turned on his heels and ran behind a nearby building "Kyandi-chan!" he yelled in shock, wiping away tears "Onii-chan" Kyandi said sadly, emerging from her clever hiding spot "Why are you crying?" "Ever since Endou started talking to Gouenji loads, he's been really mean to all of us" Hiroto replied, sadly gazing at Endou, who was laughing harder than necessary at one of Gouenji's lame jokes "Sounds as if he's interested in the stupid flame striker" scoffed Kyandi, taking her Onii-chan's side like always "Do you want me to use...'calm persuation' to make him interested in you~?" "Your idea of calm persuation is beating the crap out of the guy then setting fire to his hair" laughed Hiroto, knowing he was now talking to Akuma. She laughed too "Well, would you maybe like me to...deal with Flamie?" Akuma smirked "If you kill him, you might get caught" Hiroto said, concerned for his 'little sister' (Well, her darker, scarier self...but you get the picture) "Dude, I've killed like 20 people before" Akuma dismissed "One more won't make a difference" "But we're talking Gouenji Shuuya. ''He's an internationally famous ace-striker for one of the best youth teams in the world. He's gonna be pretty highly protected". Akuma smirked "I've managed to kill and entire evil orginization, who planned the murders of so many people" -Hiroto noticed Akuma's fiery magenta eyes dim slightly- "I think I can manage a 14-year-old with only an old doctor of a father and a 6-year-old nee-san to protect him" Hiroto laughed "Well, if you're sure" he said "You're free to kill Gouenji Shuuya" Akuma smirked "I'm free to kill someone..." she echoed, in bliss "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear that~" 'You're free to kill Gouenji Shuuya' He. Will. Die. . . . TONIGHT. ---- "Kyandi, where do you think you're going?" Hitomiko asked the pink-haired girl, who had been trying to get from her room to the door unnoticed "Um...I was feeling a little down, and thought I should go for a night-time stroll" Kyandi lied, knowing this would make Hitomiko allow her to leave. "Oh, really?" Hitomiko smiled softly. She knew that Seijirou's death had been very hard for Kyandi, and the teenage girl hadn't been her usual bouncy self since. Kyandi nodded "Well, you're welcome to go out" Hitomiko said "But please don't get hurt. And call me to tell me where you're sleeping-" Kyandi had already left. "Now..." Kyandi said to herself, wandering through the streets of Inazuma Town "To find Shuuya-kun's house..." "Onii-chan!" a little girl's voice cried from inside a nearby house "Please read me another story!" "Now, now Yuuka-chan" a teenage boy's voice smiled "You need to go to sleep" "Aww! But I'm still wide awake!" the sound of someone jumping on a bed could be heard "Well, wide don't you be wide asleep instead?" the boy suggested, and the girl laughed. The two continued to talk for a little while. "Man..." Kyandi yawned "How long does it take?" She leaned against a wall, and took out her Blackberry Curve. She quickly texted Loretta U awake? ﻿ Kyandi looked away from her phone, and glanced over to Gouenji's house. She could see the sillouettes of Gouenji Shuuya, and little Gouenji Yuuka. Kyandi yawned again, and turned back to her phone. Loretta's reply was on the screen - No. Thanks for waking me -_- ﻿ Kyandi sniggered at her lazy friend, and noticed that she had written another text - Where r u? ﻿ Kyandi considered telling Loretta, and decided she would. Loretta wouldn't tell no matter what Outside Gouenji Shuuya's house. I decided to pay him a little midnight visit. She smirked as she pressed 'SEND'. "Goodnight, Yuuka" Gouenji's voice suddenly sounded, and he could be heard leaving the room. Yuuka's bedroom lights were turned out, and after a few minutes she fell asleep. "Perfect~" Kyandi smirked, closing her phone with a ''snap. "Akuma-chan, it's time to come out and play~" she smirked, closing her eyes slowly. A tiny spark emmited from her heart, and the aura of it spread through the air. Suddenly, a larger spark exploded, and the aura flooded around Kyandi. It engulfed her completely, then burst out and dissappeared. She opened her eyes slowly, and they glowed demonically. "Yami Akuma..." she whispered "Hoshi rakka shinekereba naramai, ikko shiyou to suru to, sorera o subete atsumeru" Yami Akuma had arrived, and she didn't plan on leaving until Gouenji Shuuya was dead... ---- 11:47 pm... "Gouenji Shuuya..." Akuma whispered, a sweet but sinister smirk displayed across her dark-red lips "Less than 15 minutes till you die~" She ran around the side of the house, her feet barely touching the ground. "Shuuya's room is directly above the lounge.." she said out loud, to no one in paticular "All I have to do is get onto the ledge, and greet my next victim with a smile at midnight~" She continued to prance around the house, expertly dodging any hazards. "Meteor...Melody!" she whispered, leaping up high into the air. She landed on the first-floor ledge temporarily, then boosted herself up onto Gouenji's bedroom window ledge. "Geez" she remarked, sitting daintily on the ledge "Talk about a boring bedroom!" A small crack in the curtains (cream coloured and patterned with small soccerballs) showed Gouenji's bedroom. He had a simple, single bed, with black-and-cream covers and a collection of pillows coloured red, black, white and pale orange. Next to his bed, was a small bedside table showing a photo of Inazuma Japan (He had put a pink, heart-shaped pattern around Endou, and surrounded the brunette with a bright border of rainbow hearts. Akuma sweatdropped when she saw this, but quickly recovered to continue examining the room..and planning a good route to get in and out fast. After a few minutes, she smirked "Perfect~" she snickered evilly "Shuuya-kun, say goodnight~" At that moment, the door opened; and Gouenji walked in, humming 'Maji De Kansha!' quietly to himself "Da da dada, da da dada-da, nana na na-na naaa..." Gouenji hummed, sounding strangely feminine. He began to undress slowly, prancing drunkly around the room, humming enthusiastically. Akuma sweatdropped again, rolling her eyes. "Ay! Da da dadaa! Dada da-da daaaa!" Gouenji sang loudly, pulling his shirt off - Akuma covered her eyes reluctantly - and continuing his weird dance routine. He pulled on his light-yellow pyjamas, and clambered into bed. "Now hurry up and go to sleep..." Akuma whispered, raising her hands slightly as they began to glow. She motioned them gently and un-obviously in Gouenji's direction. A few seconds later, he fell fast asleep. Only to be woken by the light of day...not that he was ever going to see it again, though. (STILL unfinished -facepalm-. Hopefully it'll only be a little more 'till it's finished! 私を撃つが、私は落ちません。私はチタンです。 22:03, July 5, 2012 (UTC) )